The Truth Comes Out
by The Almighty Leprechaun
Summary: Terry was dead, oh boy, he was so dead. Even if he actually made it out of this alive Bruce would kill him for sure once he made his way back to the cave. That is if Lt. Colonel Dana Tan and her Reapers don't get him first. AU Older Batman.


**Hi guys. This was just an idea i got when watching Iron Man. I hope you like it. Please leave a review. **

**I have no ownership of the characters whatsoever**

* * *

"_Breaking news. Congress has just passed the Vigilante Registration Act and the Vigilante Enforcement Act. Vigilantes all across the nation have thirty days to turn in their registration form to the VRA council"_

* * *

"_This just in. The majority of the Justice League has registered under the VRA. It is still unknown if Gotham City hero Batman has submitted his registration form. Some of the other vigilantes that have either refused registration or have put it off include Flash, ….."_

Terry scowled at the screen as he turned off the news.

"Are you going register like the rest of the heroes?" A gruff voice asked from across the table.

"Me? Register? There is no way in hell that's happening." The young man scoffed.

"Good." Bruce glared at his morning paper. It seemed the only news worth reporting was the VRA. "Looks like I actually taught you something after all."

* * *

_Shit._

Terry was dead, _oh boy_, he was so dead.

Even if he actually made it out of this alive Bruce would kill him for sure once he made his way back to the cave.

Batman glanced back at the two unmanned jets advancing on him. The reapers already demolished the Batmobile and now they were after him. He was a _fugitive_ in his own city. And to make the situation even worse his suit was almost halfway out of power.

_Terry McGinnis was a dead man._

* * *

Lt. Colonel Dana Tan pursed her lips at the screen. Today was just not her day. She was recently assigned to command the VAE force. Don't get her wrong she loved her job, just not today. _Today was different._ Today she was charged with bringing in the Batman.

Gotham's dark knight had already lead her reapers on a three hour chase throughout the huge city and all they had managed to do was destroy his car. Dana was not happy with this, not one bit. Terry was supposed to take her out to dinner that night, but with the way things were looking she wasn't going to leave the office anytime soon.

"Keep an eye on him, I'll be back in a minute." She commanded.

"Yes ma'am." One of her reaper pilots answered.

The petite woman made her way down the hall to somewhere private. She took out her phone and dialed Terry.

"_Dana?"_ Her boyfriend sounded oddly surprised.

"Hey Terry." She greeted.

"_Shouldn't you be at work?"_ he asked, sounding out of breath.

"I am." Dana replied with displeasure lacing her tone. "I just wanted to call and let you know that I don't think I'm going to be done working by dinner."

"_Oh…that's alright Dana, maybe some other time then."_ He didn't sound as disappointed as she thought he should. Then Terry let out a harsh curse.

"What was that?" The Lt. Colonel asked.

"_Oh nothing."_ Terry lied. _"I just stepped on one of ace's bones"_

Dana really didn't believe him but she had to get back to her job. "Ok Ter. I need to get back to work. Don't count on me being done in time tonight Batman is harder to capture than it looks."

"_Bye Dana."_ His voice sounded strangled, like he was recovering from shock. Though she thought little of it as she hung up.

* * *

_Fuck._

Just when he thought things couldn't get worse they do. His own girlfriend was _hunting_ him. Terry had a sinking feeling this wasn't going to end well for either of them.

The young man made many useless attempts to contact Bruce, Max and even Commissioner Gordon. They were blocking his radio somehow.

All this for not registering with the VRA. Terry really hated that acronym. He hated what it meant. He hated how it made him a fugitive.

They actually thought that the Batman was going to register. Ha. As if. Terry would rather fight an army of fire breathing, man eating monkeys before he registered with the VRA. The Justice League was a bunch of damn fools for complying with this horrendous piece of legislature. The only other hero in their right mind, dare he say it, seemed to be Flash.

Terry wondered if they were chasing her down at the moment also. They wouldn't catch her. She was too fast. Batman, on the other hand was slowing down.

_C'mon McGinnis. Think!_

The hero glanced over his shoulder at the Reapers again. They were getting closer.

_Not good. Not good at all._

Bruce was so going to kill him. Terry dived towards the ground. He twisted, he weaved, he took sharp turns and he even tried to shoot back but nothing could shake those damn Reapers. His suit was waning at only a third of power left; the hero knew his options were running out.

Suddenly something broke the radio silence. Batman knew it was only a matter of time before they hacked his communicator.

"_This is Lt. Colonel Dana Tan of the United States Air Force. Stand down, I repeat, Stand down."_

Terry growled. He hated how he was put into this position. Batman knew he couldn't play nice, but if he used the right cards there was a possibility he could get out of this with just a few scratches and his identity intact.

"_Batman I'm going to give you one more chance. Stand down. Those Reapers following you are armed with top-notch heat-seeking missiles that even you can't outrun. Surrender or face the consequences."_ Dana ordered.

The hero put on a smirk and responded. "You know I love a challenge."

"_I don't want to do this Batman, stand down_." She warned.

"Like you would actually fire missiles at me in the middle of Gotham. I think you're bluffing Col. Tan." Batman teased, he hoped she took the bait.

"_You think I'm bluffing? I'm not. This is your last chance to surrender before I fire the missiles._" She hissed.

Good, she was angry. Terry had known Dana long enough to use her fiery temper to his advantage. Now all he had to do was fake his death and not actually die in the process, this should be fun.

* * *

"Ma'am are you sure about this?"

"Yes, fire the missiles. We have orders to follow. If we can't take him in we have to terminate him." Dana hated the fact that she was assigned to take out a man who had saved her life more than just a few times. Well that's what he gets for not following the law.

The Lt. Colonel watched the screen as Batman dodged the two missiles following him. She almost admired how he moved with such grace even in times of distress. Though that smirk that appeared on his face when he managed to use the missiles against each other really pissed her off.

"Fire again." She ordered.

"How many missiles ma'am?"

After a few seconds of thought she sighed. Sometimes she really hated her job. "Everything we got left."

"Yes Ma'am."

* * *

Dana Tan really hated watching this. Batman succeeded in stopping eight of the heat seeking missiles but the last two seemed to give him trouble. The woman found it incredibly strange when he reached into his utility belt and grabbed an object that looked like a cell phone. It was one of those smartphones like the one Terry carried around.

Just then her work phone started buzzing. Without a second thought Dana answered it.

"_Call it off."_ The voice on the other end demanded.

"Who is this?" the Colonel knew that voice from somewhere. "Terry?"

"_Dana, call it off."_ He rasped again with labored breaths.

"Call what off?" She inquired. Her boyfriend was making absolutely no sense. "And how did you get this number?"

"_The missiles! Call off the missiles!"_ Terry replied. He sounded panicked, which was new to her. Dana couldn't remember the last time Terry sounded this frantic.

"How do you even know about the missiles?" She interrogated.

* * *

If Terry weren't so panicked he would probably face palm. He was sure as soon as he mentioned the missiles Dana would figure it out.

"Dana! It's me! I'm the one in the suit being chased by heat seeking missiles." He shouted.

Bruce was going to kill him, then bring him back to life just for the purpose of killing him again. Terry didn't know what was more freighting, the missile about to fry him into a crisp or the lectures he was going to get once he made it home.

He heard the phone on the other end clatter to the floor.

_Shit._

That was _never_ a good sign.

"Terry McGinnis this better not be some god dammed joke of yours." Batman flinched as Dana's now furious voice came back on the line.

"It's not, just call off the missiles! Please Dana." He begged. Terry hated to beg; though he had a feeling he was going to have to do a lot of that in the near future if there was any chance to save his relationship with his girlfriend.

"Fine. But if you're not at my place with coffee to explain yourself by the time it takes me to get home I'm hauling your ass in to the VRA." She snarled and hung up.

Terry gulped. There were few things he feared, but an angry Dana was one of them. Though much to his relief the missiles fell back as well as the Reapers so he was finally able to get out of there.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Terry McGinnis sat at Dana Tan's dining room table with the coffee she had asked for and a pint of her favorite ice cream for good measure.

"You are a dead man!" She shouted as she burst through the door and chucked her keys at him. All Terry could do in response was show her his peace offering. Said peace offering made no difference whatsoever.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Sorry is not going to cut it Terry. I could've lost my job saving your ass today! You've got more than enough explaining to do mister!" she snapped. She then looked him over once and her expression softened. McGinnis really did look worse for wear and she had a sinking feeling that the wet spot on the back of his black shirt was not sweat. "And you can do so after I properly fix up those wounds of yours."

Terry nodded in compliance, he seemed too tired to resist. Though for good measure Dana did find some iodine to dress his cuts instead of the painless stuff. Her boyfriend did deserve to suffer a little bit for his deception.

"So, Batman huh?" she started off after she finished bandaging up his side.

Terry yawned. "Where do you want me to start?"

"The beginning would be nice…"

* * *

**So what did you think? Did i do a good enough job? Please tell me, feedback is greatly appreciated. **


End file.
